Bad Things Happen To Good People
by darkchildlover
Summary: Basicly this is my life, but using Yugi as me. If you don't like the idea then don't read, this isn't just for entertainment, it's for me.
1. This Is Normal

**ABBIE: This fic is written from my own experiance, I am in the same situation as Yugi, and therefore, anyone who thinks that this is cruel should realise that this is my way off getting everything out. This fic will be updated whenever I feel the need to get someof these feelings out.**

**EEVEE: Nearly everything that Yugi will encounter has and is still happening to Abbie, so anyone who thinks that this is funny can go to hell.**

**ABBIE: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, if we did it would not go like this.**

* * *

**This is normal.**

"Midget!"

"Go back to where ya came from!"

"Watch it loser!"

"Fucking geek!"

Yugi carried on walking with his head bowed low clutching at his jacket, trying to ignore the shouts as he ran to class.

Gods he hated school. It was a fucking world of torture, and no one knew how bad it was. Everyday he would hear the shouts and he would just carry on walking, letting them bounce off him like the rain, but they never bounced off, they always sunk in deep, even the stupid comments like 'baka', or 'geek'.

He didn't understand why he was picked on. He didn't try to make enemies, or be rude to people. Heck, he didn't even try hard in class; he just always managed to get great grades, not like anyone believed him. They thought that he stayed up all night studying, but they were wrong.

Yugi ran up the stairs too his first class. English, it was probably the only class that he actually enjoyed, probably because the teacher didn't mind if he came in early to read or just think. Finally he was there, the small boy checked his watch, he had ten minutes before anyone else would show up.

The tri-coloured boy sat in his seat, way up at the back, away from the rest of the class. Thankfully his English teacher seemed to understand that he was a loner, and didn't like too much contact with people. Speaking of his English teacher……

"Hey Mr McDonald!" Yugi called to let his teacher know he was there.

"Oh Yugi, I was looking for you. I was emailed about a writing competition, and I thought that you seemed perfect for it. Here's a sheet explaining all about it, I hope you do decide to enter!" The man walked back to his desk after handing the boy the paper.

The bell went making Yugi jump. Great, he thought sarcastically, round two is always so much more fun then round one!

The tri coloured boy got up from his desk and began to sharpen his pencil when the first load of his class came in. A few insults were whispered but that was about it. He could handle that, for now. He was about to head back to his desk when he felt a giant weight knock him to the floor. He hit the cold floor hard as the class laughed mercilessly.

"Woops!" Stephanie, the girl who had knocked him down said as she walked over him.

Yugi threw himself up and walked to his desk quickly, keeping the floods of tears at bay. They couldn't know, not now, not ever.

Somehow he got through the class without letting a single tear drop fall, but the second the bell went he ran. Being as small as he was whenever someone knocked into him they would send him flying, and usually they would do it on purpose, which made the whole thing about five times worse.

No one knew what he went through everyday, not even the bullies themselves. Yami was getting suspicious but he didn't know anything for certain, and he planned to keep it that way.

As he was running along the almost empty corridors someone sent their foot out at him, which sent him crashing to the floor, his books scattering. Those who were in the corridor laughed and refused to help, but a few merely stood on his fingers as he reached for the books.

As he sat on the hard floor, tears dripping down his face, he remembered what Yami had said to him once; bad things happen to good people Yugi, no one knows why, but the worst things will always happen to the best people.

Right there and then on the floor in the middle of a slowly crowding corridor Yugi finally understood what his dark had meant, and it brought him great comfort. But as a bag hit him squarely in the side of the face he realised that being a good person might not be such a good thing.

* * *

**ABBIE: Please reveiw, I'm not going to beg, because, while you get reading material out of this I get a way to release a lot of the stuff that's inside, so remember when I update I might be writing about what happened in school today.**

**EEVEE: We are sorry to anyone wjo finds it as offensive for Abbie to do this, such as any bullies that may be reading this but Abbie keeps names out of it, any names here are fake!**


	2. The Relief

**ABBIE: Thanks to everyone who gave ideas on how to stop this, but telling an adult is out of the question. I've done it before, it was the main reason that I moved to Scotland.**

**EEVEE: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and we never will.**

**ABBIE: This chappie is based partly off of my day today, and partly off of past events. But most of it has happened to me.**

**

* * *

The Relief.**

Yugi ran as fast as he could, the last bell of the day had gone, and seeing as he didn't live near Joey or his other friends he had to stay a head of the bullies.

Amazingly enough after the incident in the hall things hadn't been too bad. He'd found out that somebody had written 'geeky loser' on his certificate that was outside of his modern studies class. The worst part was that they hadn't touched anyone else's. Oh well, it's not like I'm not going to get another one; I always get them, whether I like it or not, he thought sadly.

Yugi stopped running, his legs were sore and he was too tired to run all the way home, he just hoped that he'd put enough distance between the bullies and him.

The most annoying part about the bullies was that they weren't like the fictional bullies on TV, stupid and only into punching people. No, they were worse, usually using psychology to get to people, name calling and stealing things like pencil cases and books. But on the odd occasion that they had hit Yugi they had made sure not to hit hard enough to bruise, only enough to hurt.

"Hey, shrimp, get back here now!"

Shit, Yugi cursed himself mentally for walking so slow. He could run, but what good would that do, half of them were athletes. He could call Yami, but that would mean letting him know, and that didn't count as an option.

The final option was the only real one he could use. The small boy carried on walking, trying to let the insults bounce off him, even though as usual they sunk in.

"Hey freak!"

"Gay boy!"

"Faggot, wait up!"

"Turd, listen when we're talking to you!"

Yugi carried on walking, he knew what was going to happen next, but he had to pretend that he didn't care. A sharp pain erupted in the back of his skull. Tears slipped from his amethyst orbs, and he didn't bother to wipe it away, they would see and then it would be worse.

"What, wasn't that enough of a warning for ya?"

"Let's teach him a lesson!"

Small objects rained on his back and head as he carried on walking, it was only a small way to go to the game shop, but he had to lose them, if he turned up there with them following him and shouting at him grandpa and Yami would work it out.

Knowing what he had to do, the small hikari bolted towards the game shop; if he could just make it there before them he would be safe, at least until tomorrow. He could hear thundering footsteps behind him now, they were fast and hard, getting nearer by the second. With his last scrap of energy he propelled himself towards the door, and slammed it shut the minute he got in.

He leant against the door back wards, letting his sore head rest on the cool wood, Yugi waited for a moment then turned around to lock the door. His gaze rose to a red drip of liquid that was sliding down, tainting the white door. There was blood on the door, to be more precise, right where Yugi's head had been.

Lifting a shaking hand to the back of his head his stomach churned as he flinched as pain shot threw his head and warm, thick blood coated his fingers.

Suddenly the room began to sway; everything flew in and out of focus making him nauseous. The room was dimming and Yugi's breathing became ragged and uneven. He could barely see or hear now. The last thing he saw before darkness claimed him was a tall spiky haired silhouette walking towards him. With a sigh of relief he let himself fall both to the floor and to darkness.

Maybe this nightmare was over, or maybe a new one was beginning.

* * *

**ABBIE: Like I said before, if you wan't to reveiw then reveiw, I'm not going to force you.**

**EEVEE: Yeah, this is here to get things out, a way of dealing with thing rather then getting adults involved, but it does make a decent story for ugi which is the only reason that it's actually on this site. It will be updated whenever Abbie has a particually bad day at school, so getting an update is not really a good thing.**


End file.
